Chasing Stars and Dragons
by SPN221B
Summary: He was just... Gone. Hiccup has left the edge. No one knows where he is or where he heading. But they do know one thing. Viggo is getting more powerful. And if something doesn't change soon, every dragon on Earth might soon be come extinct. To bad the one person who can save them is searching for the most powerful thing into the world. I drew the cover! Do not steal!
1. Chapter 1

**New story idea! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Hiccup's P.O.V._

"Shh, Toothless. If we ever want to get out of here, we have to be as quiet as possible bud." I whispered to my dragon, who was at the time, searching for fish.

Toothless merely warbled quietly in reply. I had every tail fin, every spare metal leg, every piece of armor Toothless might need, and all the food I could carry. I was going on a trip, with absolutely no plan of return. I was the only sentry on duty on the south side of the edge tonight, so it would be a perfect escape. Plus Viggo and his hunters were last seen over near the West, over two hundred miles away. Even if I was abandoning the edge, I'd never leave in trouble. Plus, my team had Heather and Windsheer. They no longer needed a Night Fury, and a Hiccup.

I had been planning this for weeks; looking for the right moment to steal away into the night. During that time, I would make new tail fins for Toothless, casually bringing them into the open to test them, til I had over twenty different ones, plus three of our normal ones. They were pure black instead of red. I'd make a new leg here, a new leg there, no seemed to notice the metal supply slowly dwindling. Toothless already had armor, and the food was easy. Two fish a day from Toothless' breakfast and dinner, wasn't hard at all. Plus I'd been making two fishing poles, nets, and weaving baskets to carry everything. The flight suit was almost done. Only a few tweaks were all it needed. Soon this island would be gone from us forever. And Toothless and I didn't regret a thing.

I knew the other riders would come after me. That's just who they are. And I made sure I left an explanation on, well, everything! I never wanted to see them again, unless I came back. If I did come back, that would mean I had completed my mission. If I didn't, I was either dead, or still working on winning a battle. It was a battle I never even wanted to fight. But that's not how life works. You just have to take the good and the bad.

Hooking the baskets to Toothless' saddle, I climbed on, and took one long, last look a the edge. "Bye guys. I'm ganna miss you all."

Turning towards the south, I smiled my last smile. "To the sky Toothless! To the sky!"

I flew straight into a future filled with mistakes, surprises, guilt, and shame. None of it would ever touch me again. The more I look at this the more, I think I may have been making a mistake. I was the only one who had ever been to any of these places. I had already known that our world goes further outside of the Articpeligo. But as Toothless and I flew down, alongside the water's rim, sporting a yellow and black Gronkle Iron tail, I knew that this was better for everyone.

* * *

 _Astrid's P.O.V._

We woke up, and he was just... Gone. No trace of a kidnapping, every single tail fin gone, and the baskets that had seemily multipled had vanished too. I was never expecting this. We searched the entire edge twice, but there was nothing. He wasn't at the south or east watch towers, the two he had assigned himself to for the night. Fishlegs had been at the north and west. And if Hiccup had ran away, east had the most uncharted waters. He would've gone that way. South practically leads back to Berk.

"Could he have gone on another recon mission? It wouldn't be unknown of him to do it by himself." Heather was the first to voice my thoughts.

"Yes, but the Viggo was last seen towards the west. And Fishlegs would've seen him. I think may have headed east. He was assigned to that post." I reasoned. "It would be easy for him to head that way, and circle back behind Viggo."

Everyone nodded. It would make perfect sense for Hiccup to do that. But once again, my mind wander to the fact that he might have gone exploring. East had the most uncharted waters. He and Toothless could've easily fallen of the edge of the world by now. Snotlout came running in, panting and holding a piece of paper.

"I found this in my hut! I believe it's from Hiccup!" he panted.

I snatched it from him, and started to read out loud.

"Riders," it started. "Sorry to be leaving you in this mess. But I have a quest I must at least try to complete. I know you guys would be more than willing to come help, but this is something I must do myself. I mean no offense. You would all be a tremendous help. But someone has to protect the dragons and the edge. Toothless and I will be back... Maybe. But for now, Astrid is team leader. Listen to her, obey her rules, follow her orders. Put the same trust you put in me in her. I trust her with my team, so trust her with your life. I know you'll do this anyway, but I'm still going to say it. Do not come after me! Once my quest is complete, I will return to Berk. But I may never finish, so I may be back. I'm going to miss you guys. Thanks for having faith and trust in me. Your friend, Hiccup."

I finished in a weak voice. He really thought that way of me? Of all of us? Even after the awful childhood we gave him? We were still his team, his, his friend? None of us deserved it. And where was he going? What was this quest of his?

"So?" Tuffnut asked. "Are we going to go find him?"

I knew Hiccup had said not to. To guard the dragons and the edge. But he was out there alone. I couldn't just leave him! But at the same time I could. And I would... For now.

"No. Not yet. Let's give him a few months." I answered. "If he's not back by then, we'll go search."

And looking up towards the sky, I whispered a prayer of protection.

* * *

 **And there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy, and I'll be back with more soon. See ya and please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two. So here's a few things I'd like to point out. One, I drew my own cover so PLEASE do not take it! I worked really hard on it, and don't wish to lose my work. Two, the chapters will have two different P.O.V.s in each Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Heather. Well enjoy!**

* * *

 _Toothless' P.O.V._

Hiccup and I had worked hard for everything. There was no way our plan could fail. We had token every precaution, even made sure there was the least amount of sentries required that night. I had only one thing that I wanted to do and that was to show Hiccup that I would always stand by him. He had put all his trust in me. I couldn't possibly fail him now.

He told me to be quiet, and I stopped sniffing for the cod I could smell. I give a toothless grin he couldn't see in the dim moonlight.

"But Hiccup," I warbled softly. "I just want some fish."

He smiled back at me, and continued to write the note he was making for the other riders.I sighed and curled up next to him sensing the pain he had been feeling for a while now. He leaned back on me slightly, but I didn't mind. He signed the note, and looked at me, folding it.

"Well bud, it's just me and your from now on. Let's go put this in Snotlout's hut." he whispered extremely softly, leaning his head on my back, fighting the tears.

Coming back to where all the supplies were, I wondered why we had chosen Snotlout's hut to hide the note. As if he had read my mind, Hiccup merely smiled.

"He may have hated me, bullied me, and hurt me so many times, but he is still my cousin. He deserves to have some way to know I loved and appreciated him."

I looked at this boy. This boy who had shot me down and had been the runt of the village. He had done what no dragon or Viking thought was possible. Everyone hated him, beat on him, and had given him no hope for the future. I guessed I sensed this when we first met in the forest. I had expected him to kill me, to become someone who would be known for centuries. When he let me go, my first thought was kill him. And I had seen the fear, yet all the courage it took him to not scream in terror. When he helped me fly again, I knew we where going to be best friends. After the battle of the Red Death, I expected him to push me aside, say it was my fault that he lost his leg. Instead he embraced me, needing me more than ever. I have lost count of how many tears have been shed on me, his arms wrapped around my neck like I was the only thing left on Earth. When he would yell at everyone else, getting angrier than Thor in a lightning storm, he'd never yell at me. He could come from punching Snotlout, yelling at the twins, or hating Fishlegs and Astrid, but he would get on me and it would be like the first time he rode me. He never laid a harmful finger on me. On his dragon. Everyone else took it out on their dragons. Not Hiccup. Not my Hiccup. Not my best and only real friend.

I warbled sadly, as I saw tears forming in his eyes. He hugged me as he let them fall, whispering about how much he was going to miss these guys, and this place. How he was glad he had me. Climbing on my back, he muttered one last good bye to Dragon's Edge. Then he spoke to me.

"To the sky Toothless! To the sky!"

And so gathering myself up, I leapt off the edge. Flapping my wings a few times we settled in at a nice cruise along the water's surface. I felt a few drops of liquid falling from the sky. I'm not sure if it was rain or Hiccup's tears. I do know that if it was rain it only fell on me.

* * *

 _Heather's P.O.V._

I don't think any of us suspected that Hiccup would leave the edge. I always knew there was something going on. I think Astrid knows more than she's letting on. She seemed to know something else, even though we all had read the note. I wondered if it said more than she had read. And I was tempted to borrow it. But we knew Astrid had been put in charge and I would not lose trust in her. Hiccup had said to trust her, obey her, follow her, put the trust we put in him in her. I would not be the first to disobey his last orders.

I was surprisingly sad at the fact Hiccup hadn't even asked me to come. I was, in a twisted way, family. But then again, Snotlout was his cousin. He wasn't asked to come either. But it still hurt. I hadn't put all of this faith and trust in Hiccup just for him to bail on me. He was all I had left. And I was angry at him. He had betrayed us all. But at the same time, he hadn't. He had never asked for our trust. He had only wanted friends, and the friendships he'd worked so hard for slowly built into a team. A team that was the best in the world. One that could never be broken.

Everyone moped around the next two days, until I had a talk with Astrid. Hiccup leaving was hard on everyone, but he had left in Astrid in charge. If she didn't do anything, who would?

"Astrid, we need to talk." I stormed into her hut.

She sat up from her slumped position. "What is it Heather? If it's about the twins, you can leave now. He couldn't even control them, how would you expect me to?"

"Its about your entire team." I started. "Everyone is slacking off. Chorses need done, sentry posts need assigned, and I don't think any of the dragons, other than Windsheer, has had proper meal since Hiccup left! If he knew that, he would strangle us all. I'm trying to do it all, but I'm one person. You need to round up your team, and whip them back into shape."

Astrid was out of her seat in a flash. "I don't know how you can just bounce back after all of this, but I'm in charge. I'll decide when we recover and do what needs done." she retorted.

I snorted. "I already lost Dagur. Hiccup is in a way my brother two. I feel betrayed by him leaving, but what about Snotlout? That's his cousin. They may have never gotten along, but this has taken it's toll on him. If you were really in charge and a leader, you would know this and be consulting him. You would also haven't the edge guarded, and the dragons wouldn't be fighting over food."

"I know. I just can't believe he actually left us." she looked down in shame. "Besides, he should've left you in charge. I don't know anything about being a leader."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes you do, Astrid. You just need some help unlocking it. Let me help you do that. You can become just a great leader as Hiccup was, if not better."

She gave me a quick hug and we both walked out, ducking a flaming sheep.

Astrid cleared her throat and spoke clearly. "Listen up guys. There's going to be a few changes around here."

I smiled. Maybe the edge would survive until Hiccup got back after all.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, that has to be the longest chapter I have ever wrote! I hope you have all enjoyed, and will keep reading! Also I am going to start this new thing where I give a song after each chapter.**

 **Today's Song: Superheros by The Script.**

 **Well please review, and see ya next time!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiccup's P.O.V._

Toothless and I were exhausted. We had been flying for over fourteen hours straight in an attempt to get as far away from the edge as we could before everyone got up. But now, as we headed into the late afternoon, Toothless' wings were going to fall off if we didn't stop soon. We had already past Berk and I thought about stopping, but if Astrid was to come searching, she would have to tell my dad I was gone. I wanted no proof that I was ever here. But that was three hours ago, so it was probably safe to stop.

Looking towards the ground, I saw a wooded island. It wasn't very big, but it was the best hiding place we had seen in hours. I turned Toothless towards it and we started our descent.

"There, bud. We can rest a few hours and then we'll continue on towards Loki Crest," I said, shuddering at the thought of going within even forty miles of Loki Crest.

Loki Crest was said to be haunted by dragons and Vikings who had died during the three hundred year war between them. Very few people knew about it and even less had been there. There were only three people on Berk who knew about this place - Gobber, my dad, and myself. Only one had been there and that was me. It was one of the first things Toothless and I had done, and I swore never to go back there. But after finding that map seven weeks ago I knew that I'd have to go back. That was the first stop of fourteen. Each stop held a new riddle, and when all put together, they lead to an ancient artifact that Vikings had been searching for for years. It was legended to be able to drop dragons dead with a single drop.

As Toothless and I lay in the sun, I thought about my friends. If they knew what I was going after they would do everything in their power to stop me. The Cursed Blood was not something to mess with. Legends told of many great Vikings' lives being taken while trying to acquire this. The one who got closest was only three stops away. Stop eleven was rumored to be the most dangerous. Even twelve and thirteen were safer, and they were supposedly guarded with some of the fiercest dragons in the world. My father had gone after this and hadn't even gotten to Loki Crest before he turned back.

I wiped something wet off my face, only to feel more fall. I saw that it was a raining and jumped as thunder clapped. Toothless was quick to run towards the shallow cave that we had found. Looking back at the storm clouds, I groaned, glad we had stopped when we had. Shivering to the core and soaked to the bone, I gathered as much wood as I could and all of our baskets and ran for the cave. I quickly and gratefully changed into my spare set of clothes, hanging the others to dry. I reached into one of the baskets for a blanket, surprised to find my old sheepskin vest. I pulled it on over the rest of my clothes, relishing its warmth. Then I realized these were my old clothes. It had been so long since I had worn this green sweater. It was much tighter everywhere, but for the elbows down. I then remembered all of my clothes were like that. I'd have them fitted and then when I got them, cut off the sleeves and resewn them with a looser piece. It was for reasons I didn't like to talk about one bit.

Snuggling closer to Toothless, I wonder what everyone else was doing. The sun had been blocked out by the clouds and every thunder clap shook the ground. I saw small white balls turn into the size of Terrible Terrors. When they hit the ground, most would crack in half. I gathered the ones that rolled into the cave and put them in buckets, knowing it would be good idea to have fresh water since we were probably going to be here a few days. I silently cursed myself for not finding a deeper cave. This one could barely hold Toothless, the baskets, me and the fire. It went further back, but I didn't dare see if there was anything. But if the hail kept this up we'd have no choice.

The fire started to die down and I scooted closer to the fire and Toothless at the same time. I wanted to put more wood on the dying fire, but we didn't have that much to begin with. We had to conserve it a much as possible. Between what heat was left of the fire, Toothless, and the two blankets I had, I hoped it would be enough.

* * *

 _Astrid's P.O.V._

After that talk with Heather, I think everyone's spirits were slightly lifted. We had sentries posted again - three different ones each night, with the Night Terrors guarding the South side. The dragons were well fed, which prevented them from fighting. But everyone's spirits were still down. Hiccup always knew how to cheer people up.

That was one reason why getting Hiccup back was so important. He was the one who kept everyone happy and not fighting constantly. Other than the twins of course. No one could control them.

I turn sharply when I see Heather running towards me, Windsheer barely on the ground before she jumped off.

"Astrid! I found something!"

"What is it?" I questioned.

She slowed slightly. "Viggo and his ships. They're on the move. But that's not all. They have a dragon."

"What type of dragon?"

"I might be wrong," she panted, "but I think it's a white Night Fury."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Look who's back! I feel really bad for not updating, but I do hope this helps make up for it! Thanks for the reviews and I hope y'all enjoyed! Please review!**

 **Best Regards,**  
 **PFT221B**


End file.
